Replica
by Cherryoncake
Summary: She's grown up so much, and you can't help but feel a swell of pride as you look at her. Sasusaku. One-shot.


**A/N**: I think this is a bit shorter than I wanted, but I like the idea I have for this one-shot.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

She was six when she entered the academy.

You watched her from a distance. Her short pink hair made her stand out among the crowd of ninjas-to-be, like a single daffodil among a field of grass. You watched her fidget, one of her hands clutching the hem of her shirt, rumpling it. She was clearly uncomfortable with the ceremony.

"From today onwards, each and every one of you are to train to become great Konoha ninjas and serve Konohagakure. Here we will guide you…" An academy instructor stood on a small platform in front of the rows of students, his gaze stern but welcoming. "We will help you discover and develop your talents, but you must be hardworking as well — "

You stood listening to the ninja instructor's speech until the ceremony was over. The crowd of children dispersed and went to their respective parents, or relatives, who attended. You saw a boy next to you, getting patted on the head by his proud mother. He looked happy.

You shifted your gaze from the happy pair and settled on her. She turned around, and her vibrant green eyes found your onyx ones. Her face flushed pink and she smiled timidly.

You smiled back.

* * *

She was twelve when she became a genin.

She was no longer the short-haired, timid kid, you mused. Long, pink hair cascaded down her back — you thought she must've spent forever tending to it — and she carried herself with an air of childish, self-proclaimed maturity. On her head was the blue-ribboned hitai-ate she treasured, the symbol of her pride as a Konoha ninja.

A few months later, her long hair was cropped short, just long enough to graze her shoulders.

You asked her what happened.

"An image change!" She laughed, stroking the ends of her hair. "I like it long, but…you know, it's hard to move in the forest with long hair. "

You didn't believe her, but you chose not to comment.

* * *

She was seventeen when she became a respected ninja of Konohagakure.

You realized the twelve-year-old girl who was more interested in her hair than ninjutsu was gone and replaced by a sophisticated woman, a respected medic-nin and a walking encyclopedia. She liked to read, and more often than not you would find her in the library, studying scrolls and scrolls about the human anatomy.

"Hold still!" Her brows frowned in concentration as her hands glowed green, healing the nasty kunai cut you had on your arm. You liked the feeling of being healed by her; her chakra felt like warm tea on a cold winter's night.

"You should be more careful when you're doing missions. This would've turned ugly if it was infected." She fussed over your injuries, and you just sat there, knowing better than to set off her temper.

She brushed back a short strand of pink hair and applied bandages to your cut. "There! All done. You're free to go." She smiled.

* * *

She was twenty when she became the sweetheart of the village.

When she was a teenager, her body had yet to fully develop into that of a woman's, and her face still bore resemblance to that of a child's. At twenty, her curves became more pronounced and her features softened. She had both beauty and status.

When you were out on the streets with her, you never failed to notice how men's wandering gazes always seemed to linger on her for a second too long. You would always give them the famous Uchiha Sasuke glare, forcing them to back off and look somewhere else. Anywhere but her. You told yourself those men were simply not suitable for her.

She, oblivious to it all, simply held your arm lightly and continued walking.

"I need to go to the grocery store. I need to buy something."

"Aa."

"Do you have anything you want to buy?"

You pondered for a while. "Tomatoes."

She gave out a small laugh. "Alright. Come on, we don't have all day."

* * *

She's twenty-three when she becomes a Special Jounin.

The ceremony's attended by Naruto — the Rokudaime, after years of harsh training with Tsunade and Nara Shikaku (you smirk at the fact) — himself. Naruto gives you a flashy grin from where he's standing. You nod in acknowledgement.

This year, there're only three people to be promoted to Special Jounin. She's one of the three.

The ceremony starts and Naruto gives a rather uncharacteristic speech about honour and responsibility. You're too busy staring at her to really listen attentively to Naruto. She looks proud of herself, but she's still nervous, seeing that she's biting her lower lip. She keeps brushing her hair back and fixing the knot of her hitai-ate.

When it's her turn to walk up the stage, she holds her head high, arms at her sides, back straight. Naruto gives her an affectionate grin and hands her her Jounin vest, and a rolled-up certificate tied with a red ribbon. When she faces the crowd, you can literally see her face light up with happiness and a sense of achievement. You feel a swell of pride inside your chest. She's grown up so much.

After the ceremony, people start to leave, some staying behind to congratulate the three new Special Jounins. She's surrounded by her friends, laughing happily as she thanks them for coming.

"Congratulations." It's taken quite an effort to reach her, given the big crowd, but you manage to.

"Thanks!" Her green eyes sparkle more than usual. "Do I look good in this?" She's already worn her Jounin vest on top of her clothes. She puts her arms behind her so that you can get a better look. Her excitement, you think, almost borders on being childish, and it's rather amusing to watch.

"I have to go."

She gives you a confused stare.

"I have something to do."

She gives you a small smile and a nod of comprehension. "I'll see you later then. You'll come back, right?"

"Aa."

* * *

You walk to the cemetery, a small bouquet of pink and white flowers in your hand. The chilly late October wind sweeps leaves off the branches, decorating the floor with patches of yellow and green. You stop by a tombstone.

_うちは サクラ_

_Uchiha Sakura_

You stand in front of the grave and gently place the flowers in front of the tombstone, brushing away fallen leaves in the process. The wind blows gently, and a petal or two from the bouquet of flowers get carried away by it.

"_Sasuke," she looked utterly exhausted on her hospital bed, but she was glowing with joy. In her arms was a baby with a small tuft of pink hair, wrapped in light blue cloth and asleep. _Our daughter_, you thought. You set your eyes on her for the first time, and you felt a wave of parental pride. You held the baby's tiny hand with your large one. You were afraid you would break her if you held onto her hand too tightly. Those fingers were so _small_. _

"_What should we name her, Sasuke?" You pondered for a long while before you spoke._

"_Sayuri. We name her Sayuri." You leaned closer to both of them, and Sakura rested her head on your chest. You looked at your family and smiled. For once in your life, you felt complete._

You stare at the tombstone for a few seconds before you speak. "Sakura…Sayuri's become a Special Jounin today." You stop there, unsure of what to say next. Even after all these years, you never seem to know what you're supposed to do when you visit her grave. More often than not, you stay silent, place flowers in front of it, and stare at the tombstone as you indulge yourself in the memories of her. Today is one of those days when you miss her more than usual.

_うちは サクラ_

_Uchiha Sakura_

You kneel down in front of her grave. You wish she were alive, you two could attend Sayuri's ceremony together, and Sayuri wouldn't have to imagine what her mother was like. You three would be a happy family. _Happy._

_うちは サクラ_

_Uchiha Sakura_

"Sakura…she's just like you." _I see you in her all the time, and it just reminds me of how you're dead, dead __—_

"You know I miss you." Your voice, barely audible, gets drowned out by the sound of rustling leaves. You don't know why you speak of your feelings so softly even when no one is remotely near you. Perhaps it seems like a weakness you don't want anyone to know about.

You feel the wind swaying against you, as if a caress to your cheek, and you know, somewhere, she's listening, even if your words are all but a whisper.

* * *

**A/N**: Sayuri means "small lily". Don't ask me how I chose this name, I just thought it sounds good with Uchiha.


End file.
